Love
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: I wrote this fanfic as a special piece towards the endless Merleawe x Sylthfarn couple shipping boat. Rated T.


I wrote this as a special "one off" kind of fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'd have made an anime out of Magical x Miracle if I owned it! In other words I don't own it and I most likely never will ^^;

This story is a twist on the original...

* * *

Sylthfarn walked very slowly around the Kingdom of Viegald until he reached some farms on the outskirts.

He walks up to a very big tree, which overlooked several farms, turns around and sits with his back against it.

"This is a really nice place to sleep..." Sylthfarn whispers, as he slowly feels his eyes give way, his body relaxing into a very comfortable light sleep.

[Around 2 hours later...]

"Excuse me"

Sylthfarn was in half a daze as he tried to open his eyes, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the Sun.

"Excuse me...Umm..."

Sylthfarn's eyes connect with a girl who...Quite frankly looked like his exact duplicate.

"Yes?"

The girl leans forwards, bending over, and pokes Sylthfarn a few times. "H-Hey! I'm not a toy!"

The girl begins to giggle, earning a smile from Sylthfarn. "Hehehe! Just checking! Hey, Hey, what's your name?"

Sylthfarn chuckles as he stands up slowly, allowing the girl to move as he did so. "My name is Sylthfarn. What's yours?"

The girl with silver hair looks around a few times. "M...Merleawe"

Sylthfarn smiles as he holds out his hand. "Its nice to meet you Merleawe. Do you live around here?"

Merleawe frowns slightly as she shakes his hand gently. "I'm the one asking the questions! B-but yeah...I live near here. This is my favourite spot"

Sylthfarn smiles at her. "I can see why" He looks to a basket Merleawe was carrying. "You were going to eat and chill right?"

"In a way"

Sylthfarn blinks and tilts his head. "Huh?"

Merleawe turns to the scenary, generating a few flowers (via her flower spell), and placing them next to the tree.

Sylthfarn, half suprised a civilian could generate a spell like that (as it is normally complicated to learn magic if you don't know a thing about it...At least in his reality), looks at the flowers then to Merleawe. "Not bad"

Merleawe smiles. "Thank you"

Sylthfarn smiles back at her as he turns his gaze to the scenary. "You know...Perhaps you should go to the capital city..."

Merleawe blinks (half in shock). "Wh...What?"

Sylthfarn nods. "I'm serious...For a change" He smirks which earned a smirk from Merleawe. "You could get to my level in magic for this kingdom...Maybe even further?"

Merleawe blinks. "That's a point...What level are you at?"

Sylthfarn chuckles. "That's a secret"

Merleawe pouts. "Awwww, no fair!"

"Let's just say this: When you get to my level, I'll send you a message from wherever I am, living world or not. Sound like a plan?"

Merleawe thinks for a few minutes. "How do I know you're going to hold to your side of the bargain?"

Sylthfarn holds his chest in a joking manner. "Oww! That hurt!"

Merleawe giggles as they turn to each other. "Alright, Alright. I'll remember this Sylthfarn...Ah to heck with it, Sylthfarn is to long, can I just call you Sy?"

Sylthfarn's eyes widen but then soften again. "O...Okay..Well...Do what you like"

Merleawe smiles a massive smile, pushing Sylthfarn's hands down and then hugging him with a...Well...Tight squeeze?

"Gah! M...M...Merl...Air...Need...Air...Give...Ai..." Sylthfarn tries to say while almost going blue. Merleawe lets him go, sending the Master Wizard to the floor in need for air. "Woagah!"

Merleawe starts to laugh. "What? Woagah? That's a new one!"

After a few minutes of looking annoyed, Sylthfarn smiles at her, joining in her laughter after around 3 minutes.

[/Present Day/]

Merleawe walks to where Sylthfarn's old bedroom was and shuts the door behind her. She closes her eyes.

"I can sense you Sy..."

Sylthfarn's spiritual form appears before her...In a mess...Sylthfarn looking like he had just come from a heavy dinner party which left his clothes in a mess.

"You are..." Sylthfarn braced himself for whatever Merleawe was going to say.

"A mess"

Sylthfarn almost falls over. "R...Really!? After ALL this time, you call ME a mess? What about you!? Even I can see a toothpick in your hair!"

"Its a cotton wool bud!"

Sylthfarn grins. "It doesn't look white enough!"

"Well, exxxxxccccccuuuuussssseeeeee me Mr. I want everything perfect!"

Sylthfarn chuckles. "Alright. Ready for your next training lesson?"

Merleawe smiles, earning a confused look from Sylthfarn. "Huh? What now? I don't smell do I?"

"No..." Merleawe shakes her head. "Its just...Friendships...They don't..."

"Even better. They don't adhere to the constraints of Time and Space do they?"

Merleawe shakes her head again. "They certainly don't. You know..." She goes red. "I...I love you...Even though you're not physical...I still do...In the genuine sense"

Sylthfarn falls over and looks up at her. "Seriously!? You're going to say that with a straight face?" He laughs nerviously. "Well...In that case...I...I love you as well Merleawe..."

The pair of magic users, one dead and one alive, look outside as the Moon was shining through the bedroom.

What's more stronger then dead magic or alive magic?

What can break the barrier of Time again and again and never stop?

The most purest of emotions that Humanity has...

The emotion that we all call...In one form or another...

Love.


End file.
